


Memorie di una magonò

by DelilahAndTheUnderdogs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boarding School, F/F, F/M, Fat Shaming, M/M, Muggles, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Racism, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Purebloods (Harry Potter), Slytherin, Squib Harry Potter
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs/pseuds/DelilahAndTheUnderdogs
Summary: Maddy Tuckerhalter è una maganò in una famiglia purosangue. Daphne, sua madre, farà di tutto per includerla, senza successo, nel mondo magico: eppure, Maddy si sente più capita nella scuola che frequenta con i babbani che non a casa. Maddy è pragmatica, la fantasia le piace fino a un certo punto, le piacciono le feste babbane pieni di alcol e una trasgressione differente.Ci sta male, nel profondo, di non essere nata strega, rendendo la sua vita un inferno, soprattutto con la madre.
Kudos: 1





	1. Di quando Maddy rifiutò il vestito comprato da sua mamma

_Quando sei maganò tutto è contro te, a partire dagli stessi maghi: provano diffidenza e rabbia.  
Mia madre era cresciuta con l'idea di razza pura, quando scoprì che la sua unica figlia non possedeva neanche una minima briciola di magia beh ... andò su tutte le furie. Diede la colpa a mio padre, poi a me. Lo ricordo come se fosse ieri, piangevo a dirotto mentre lei urlava come una squinternata.   
Col senno di poi convenimmo che la cosa era una benedizione._  
(Estratto dal libro 'Maddy Tuckerhalter: Due Vite", Mysterios Editore, 2004)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Se c'era una cosa che non sopportava, era sua madre: prima di tutto era l'ansia che le metteva addosso, poiil fatto che non accettasse appieno la sua condizione di maganò. Già era imbarazzante ritrovarsela il giorno del rinnovo dell'iscrizione a scuola ogni inizio anno, ci si metteva ora per la scelta del vestito per il ballo di beneficenza che la sua scuola proponeva per quella sera.  
"Tesoro, questo vestito ti sta d'incanto!" esclamò la signora Tuckerhalter con gli occhi lucidi dalla contentezza.  
"Mamma?"  
"Sì? Vuoi che ti accorci il vestito?"  
"Mamma!"  
"Che c'è?" chiese la madre con tono corrucciato.  
"Sembro un lampadario! Quante volte t'ho detto di andare da _H &M _e non da Madama McClan?"  
"Ma Maddy! È un'occasione speciale. Vuoi offendere tua madre per caso?"  
"No, non ho detto questo!"   
"È come se l'avessi detto. M'hai ferito profondamente, Maddy."  
"Mamma" scandì lentamente Maddy guardando la madre con un uno sguardo di sfida "già per me è difficile starvi dietro, per favore non rincarare la dose quotidiana, grazie."  
"Maddy, ma ... posso avere qualche soddisfazione nella mia miserabile vita?"  
"No, se questo mette a rischio la dignità della tua unica figlia."  
"Vuoi dire che la mia presenza ti umilia? È così?"  
"No" ammise in tono sommesso Maddy.  
"Ecco, farai un figurone alla festa!"  
"Una figuraccia vorrai dire" ribatté la ragazza.  
"Non fare quel muso duro! Andrà tutto bene vedrai" sua madre le concesse uno di quei rari sorrisi radiosi e uscì dalla stanza della figlia.  
Maddy appoggiò il lungo vestito color magenta e lo fissò per alcuni istanti con lo sconforto in corpo.   
Per mamma era difficile capirla: avevano litigato a lungo se mettere o meno il telefono in camera.   
Sua madre aveva perpetuato l'istanza di intrattenere una corrispondenza con gli amici usufruendo della posta via gufo.   
Maddy disse che Anna, la sua unica amica, poteva seriamente spaventarsi.   
E poi dove avrebbero trovato dei soldi babbani per poterlo comprare?   
Suo padre era ricorso in suo aiuto, sostenendo che l'Ufficio per l'Uso Improprio dei Manufatti dei Babbani aveva da poco disincantato un apparecchio _telifonico_ ocome diavolo si chiamasse e, se voleva, lo portava a casa.   
Maddy lo aveva abbracciato e ringraziato.   
Da parte sua Adonis voleva rendere meno difficile la vita di sua figlia, per questo appena poteva esaudiva qualunque suo desiderio.   
Provava dolore quando gli amici di famiglia guardavano guardinghi Maddy, come se fosse un avanzo di società o una mezza delinquente.   
Oppure, come ne parlavano i parenti durante le riunioni di famiglia: _che ci fa lei qui? Non ha diritto di sedersi alla nostra tavola!_  
La sua Maddy non era nulla di tutto ciò: prima del suo corso e una mente strabiliante.   
Far parte di due mondi non era poi così svantaggioso, no?   
La pagella mensile era immacolata e con note di merito su questa o quell'attività a cui la figlia aveva partecipato.   
Daphne, sua moglie, liquidava quell'impegno come _mero contributo al nemico._   
Adonis invece subiva il fascino del club di cineforum o del laboratorio di chimica ed era stato tentato più volte di chiedere delucidazioni a Maddy ma si era trattenuto dal farlo per una possibile reazione negativa della moglie.

Maddy, nella sua camera, parlava al telefono con la sua migliore amica, Anna.  
"Annie sono nella merda fino al collo."  
" _Dimmi tutto"_  
"Non ho un vestito per il ballo, me ne impresti uno tu? Per favore?"  
" _Va bene, quale vuoi?"_  
"Se non ti secca, mi piacerebbe indossare quello verde acqua. Per te è un problema?"  
 _"A parte la lavanderia, credo di no"_ Anna rise e disse in modo concitato: _"Non ci crederai mai ma David Gorme m'ha invitata al ballo!"_  
"Davvero? Sono felice per voi. Usate il preservativo, mi raccomando!"   
" _Scema! E tu con chi ci vai?_ "  
"Nessuno"  
 _"Ah"_ il tono di Anna traspariva una punta di tristezza e amarezza _"Tranquilla, ci sarò io con te. Mica starò con David tutto il tempo, no?"_  
"Saresti disposta a questo sacrificio? Davvero?"  
 _"Maddy, ricordati che io ci sarò sempre per te"_ detto questo la ragazza si sentì rincuorata, non poco.

Maddy era una ragazza slanciata, curata e portava solitamente i capelli castani raccolti in una lunga treccia o sciolti, ma questo accadeva di rado.   
Gli occhi erano blu, dopo scuola contornati della matita nera che Annie solitamente le passava fra una lezione di storia e di matematica.   
A casa era trattata abbastanza bene rispetto ad altri magonò che conosceva e non voleva assolutamente avere a che fare con loro.   
Maddy era una ragazza pragmatica, severa con sé stessa e cercava di eccellere in tutto ciò che le si parava davanti.   
Quella sera non sarebbe stata da meno, anzi: voleva semplicemente divertirsi e stare con Annie e chissà!   
Sentirsi bene e in compagnia della sua migliore amica.  
La vita babbana non le dispiaceva, affatto, la divertiva e la faceva sentire al sicuro e protetta in un mondo in cui la magia non regnava.  
Si sentiva a casa.


	2. Di quando alla festa Maddy si divertì

_Il bello delle feste babbane è il fatto che ognuno vuole apparire il più possibile  
soprattutto quel gruppetto di super popolari della scuola.  
Giudicano come ti vesti, la presenza, il ragazzo che t’invita … inconcepibile nel mondo dei maghi  
in cui conta di più il sangue che altro.  
Alle volte i maghi mandano alla pazzia i maghinò stessi  
non considerandoli alla loro altezza.  
Per questo io volevo essere ben altro, non darla vinta alla società in cui vivevo._  
(Estratto dal libro ‘Maddy Tuckerhalter: Due Vite”, Mysterios Editore, 2004)

  
  
  
La sala era decoratissima, l’atmosfera festosa e gioiosa. Anna girava come una trottola, si dondolava al ritmo dell’ultimo singolo di Michael Jackson e la guardò con un piccolo sorrisetto appena accennato. Anna sapeva essere così sé stessa senza dover nascondere nulla. David che si vantava d’aver scelto questo o quel colore di tal festone o bevanda presente fra la lunga tavolata.  
La serata sembrava magica e i corpi erano appiccicati da un’incredibile atmosfera – _un’atmosfera che mai aveva conosciuto in casa._  
Erano giovani, giovanissimi – molti infatti avevano quasi dodici anni, Maddy compresa. I professori controllavano che nessuno sgarrasse, anche se era più che sicura che Ed Meerah avesse corretto il punch col whiskey di scorta del fratello maggiore, che si faceva arrivare dal Galles.  
Si sentiva viva, a fuoco, avete presente quando qualcuno vi fissa e voi vi sentite contro a una parete? La sensazione era la medesima, più piacevole.  
“Cosa ci fai lì?” una voce maschile interruppe i suoi pensieri. Si voltò: era solamente Michael Neumann.  
“Nulla, guardo com’è il divertimento.”  
“Te l’ho sempre detto di uscire più spesso con i compagni di classe.”  
“Lo sai che mi piacerebbe, ma non posso i miei genitori … sono _difficili_.” Non voleva coinvolgerlo, affatto. Avrebbe capito? Era più che sicura in una risposta negativa.  
“Anna è elettrizzata, questa sera.”  
“Come se non lo fosse tutte le altre, Mickey.”  
“Hai ragione.”  
“Mi piace questa festa, è tranquilla ma non è affatto noiosa.”  
“Sembri mia zia Sue il giorno di Natale, quando cerca di impietosire mio zio Joe per fregargli la coscia di pollo.”  
“Ma cuciti la bocca, per Dio!” Rise e fu un bene.  
Se ne andò in pista con Mickey e per la prima volta capì il vero significato di rapporto umano: niente sangue, magia, tipologia di bacchetta o qualsivoglia creatura magica. Accadde qualcosa di strabiliante quella sera: Mickey la riaccompagnò al taxi che avrebbe condiviso con Anna, le chiese se potevano vedersi qualche volta per mangiare un gelato in città al venerdì, quando la scuola permetteva loro le uscite. Era stato magnifico o deludente: dipende da che angolazione studi questa situazione. Deludente perché non era stato un bacio né un invito a un appuntamento o magnifico poiché erano solo due dodicenni alle prese con gli ormoni e i sentimenti e questo la faceva sentire oltraggiosamente ripagata dalle fatiche che aveva provato fino a quel momento.  
Accettò la proposta di Michael, pensando che, in fondo, un po’ di felicità se la meritasse pure lei.  
Anna le disse: “Quindi … vedo che un cavaliere l’hai trovato, alla fine.”  
“Non dire stupidaggini, Annie.”  
“Sei _arrossita_! Erano _secoli_ che non succedeva! Oh, dolce, piccola Maddy! L’amore ha bussato alla tua porta.”  
“Non fantasticarci troppo, ok?”  
“La solita guastafeste! Mai che si goda il momento.”  
“Voglio solo tornare a casa senza imprevisti.”  
“Come vuole, madamigella.”  
La fece entrare con gesto teatrale nel taxi, continuando a parlare della _magia_ che la stanza emetteva, delle luci, della musica … e di Mikey. Alla fin fine, dovette confessare che Michael Neumann era accettabilmente carino, se non si lasciava perdere il consueto umore cupo. 


	3. Di quando Maddy ripose fiducia in Harry Potter

_Per avere un quadro chiaro della mia infanzia e adolescenza si può riassumere in pochi concetti: oppressione, aspettative molto più alte rispetto alla media, il non capire che non avendo un briciolo di magia non avrei reso orgogliosi i miei genitori.  
Non sarei mai stata Serpeverde, ad esempio.  
Sarei rimasta inesorabilmente indietro rispetto ai miei simili. Almeno, li consideravo come tali, i maghi e le streghe. Per loro ero solo un handicap. Conoscevo per sentito dire Harry Potter e le sue imprese, sempre minimizzate da mia madre. “E’ mezzosangue, quello e Grifondoro per giunta, un eroe da strapazzo”  
Eppure a me questo Harry Potter ispirava più fiducia di Colui Che Non Deve Essere Nominato._  
(Estratto dal libro ‘Maddy Tuckerhalter: Due Vite”, Mysterios Editore, 2004)

  
  
Sapeva molto bene chi era Harry Potter, i suoi genitori gliene avevano sparlato spesso.  
Mezzosangue, qualcuno di cui non fidarsi.  
Eppure Maddy non lo invidiava affatto per la sua condizione di mago: era scesa a patti con la sua condizione di maganò e non invidiava più chi faceva magie, anzi.  
Quando era bambina sua madre la portava spesso con sé a Diagon Alley, ma a 11 anni, l’anno prima, le era stato vietato l’ingresso per sempre. Aveva sì sprazzi di magia in sé ma non abbastanza da essere accettata.  
Le piaceva la sua vita da babbana dopotutto. Aveva a che fare con persone che non usavano la magia nella loro quotidianità, li trovava affascinanti.  
Sua madre non approvava questo suo coping mechanism, anzi faceva di tutto per coinvolgerla al meglio nel mondo magico. Meglio sì, ma meglio per la donna.  
Daphne era ancora molto bella per i suoi trentanove anni: i capelli erano ricci e scuri. Gli occhi erano altrettanto scuri. La pelle era leggermente pallida e aveva due neii sulla guancia destra. Fisco atletico forgiato da anni di Quidditch, era sposata con Adonis da quindici anni. Considerava suo marito un completo imbecille poiché segretamente supportava i babbani e incoraggiava la figlia ad integrarsi con loro.  
Daphne da nubile faceva di cognome Black ed era imparentata alla lontana con la famosissima famiglia Black, di cui il fuori legge Sirius Black.  
Sua figlia però era il suo esatto opposto: detestava il pensiero che non avesse un minimo di magia in sé, che fosse sputata a suo padre, dai capelli agli occhi.  
Adonis aveva la stessa età di sua moglie solamente era più mite nonostante fosse stato smistato a Serpeverde come lei. Si erano amati a un certo punto, nata la bambina tutto è cominciato a precipitare.  
Non avrebbe avuto amicizie influenti nel mondo dei maghi, non avrebbe menato bacchette oppure non avrebbe mai posseduto né un gatto né un gufo.  
Invece si era attaccata in camera lo stemma di quella scuola babbana a cui andava e poster di gruppi musicali babbani come Duran Duran e Blur.  
Adonis le dava la paghetta per comprarsi i dischi, Adonis le aveva regalato uno stereo per Natale. Adonis, Adonis, Adonis.  
Con i vestiti da mago stirati fra le mani, presi dalla cassapanca dove Wimpy – la loro elfa domestica – li riponeva con cura, entrò in camera di sua figlia e la vide intenta a leggere intensamente. Ripose i vari vestiti in armadio e la osservò.  
 _Era disgustosa vestita ancora con la divisa scolastica rossa e grigia, molto babbana._  
“La smetti di leggere quelle babbanate?” disse con tono supponente la madre.  
“Non è una babbanata, è Louisa May Alcott” disse Maddy sventolando un libricino abbastanza corpulento.  
“Sempre una babbana è” e detto questo cercò di sfilare il libricino a Maddy.  
“MAMMA STAI FERMA. ESCI SUBITO DA CAMERA MIA” urlò spazientita Maddy, spingendola fuori dalla camera.  
“MAGDALEN” urlò a sua volta Daphne fuori dalla camera, bussando sulla porta già chiusa a chiave dalla figlia.  
In camera sua Maddy piangeva a dirotto.  
Le lacrime le rigavano le guance.  
“Tesoro, sono io, papà. Fammi entrare dai”  
“No”  
“Dai”  
“E va bene, ma non farò entrare mamma”  
Adonis entrò nella camera da letto di sua figlia quasi con riverenza e rispetto. In verità, la cameretta di Maddy era abbastanza sobria, dai colori avorio e panna con due poster sulla parete in cima al letto.  
Si sedette sul letto a una piazza e guardò in faccia Maddy abbracciandola forte sospirò: “Mia piccola dolce Magdalen” si staccò e le accarezzò i capelli “so che per te è dura, ma cerca di capirla” disse accondiscendente.  
“Mi tratta come se da un momento all’altro mi arriverà la lettera per Hogwarts quando sappiamo benissimo che da quando ho otto anni non riesco a produrre una magia di senso compiuto!” disse fra un singhiozzo e un altro “Mi impedisce di farmi una cultura su un mondo che ammiro molto, non può impedirmi di essere felice”  
“Tranquilla, ci parlo io d’accordo?”  
“Lo faresti veramente papà”  
“Certamente”  
Sorridendo, finalmente Maddy chiese la domanda fatidica: “Mi chiedo come Harry Potter stia ora”  
“Perché te lo chiedi?”  
“Perché vorrei sapere come ci si sente ad essere maghi in una famiglia di babbani”  
Non sa che in un futuro lo incontrerà, ma questa è un’altra storia.


	4. Di quando Maddy dubitò

_Draco Malfoy era un ragazzino tormentato e rompiscatole come solo i ragazzini lo sono. È un cugino alla lontana di mia madre e dire che a dodici anni mi schifava è dire ben poco. Pian piano crescendo è cambiato e in meglio, Astoria Greengrass gli ha fatto più che bene e avere un figlio ancora di più. So solo che quando lo incontrai per la prima volta stavo studiando per il compito di biologia e avrei ripassato pure chimica se quella peste non fosse piombato in camera mia insultandomi in malo modo. Io sono una persona alquanto difficile da mettere i piedi in testa e questo gli fece abbassare la cresta immediatamente. Anche se altre volte, più avanti, mi punzecchiò comunque._

(Estratto dal libro ‘Maddy Tuckerhalter: Due Vite”, Mysterios Editore, 2004)

  
Le vacanze di Natale erano cominciate ma la professoressa Cook, di biologia, pretendeva che studiassero per un compito a loro assegnato al rientro a scuola. In più tutti i compiti che gli altri insegnanti avevano loro assegnato. In casa si respirava un clima di festa: Wimpy aveva decorato le sale della villa a festa letteralmente, Adonis aveva espressamente chiesto di addobbare la cucina come la Sala Grande di Hogwarts e Daphne di aggiungere lo stemma di Serpeverde ovunque. Troppo verde per i gusti di Maddy. Lei invece andava in una scuola privata ma senza l’obbligo di rimanere lì a dormire poiché lei viveva lì vicino. Anche Anna era del posto. Per questo loro potevano uscire di più rispetto ai suoi compagni di classe. Era un collegio come Hogwarts. Avevano stemmi, raggruppamenti in “case”, prefetti e via discorrendo. Lei oltre a cineforum e il laboratorio di chimica, era giocatrice di hockey su erba per la sua squadra, le _Wasps_. L’anno seguente avrebbe chiesto se potesse considerare l’opzione di vivere lì, lontano soprattutto da sua madre, che la controllava a vista. Glielo avevano proposto poco prima delle vacanze e lei aveva detto che ne parlava prima coi suoi genitori e poi prendere una decisione definitiva. Essere una Wasps la faceva sentire parte di qualcosa e la rivalità con gli Hornet era ormai salita alle stelle: erano divisi per sesso e batterli sul piano accademico era una goduria non da poco.  
Il Natale era molto sentito in casa Tuckerhalter: Wimpy preparava i zuccotti di zucca e i calderotti, papà avrebbe cantato l’inno di Hogwarts e fatto apparire la neve dal soffitto.  
Sua madre era alle prese con gli ultimi preparativi quei giorni, impartendo a Wimpy ordini su ordini. Qualcuno bussò alla porta e Maddy sentì Wimpy andare ad aprire la porta.  
Sentì rumori di tacchi e una voce fredda ordinare all’elfa domestica di chiamare sua madre.  
“Oh Narcissa è un piacere averti in casa mia dopo tutto questo tempo” Maddy sentì la voce di Daphne provenire dal pian terreno.  
“Sono venuta per un affare urgente. Spero che _quella_ non si avvicinerà al mio Draco”  
“Si chiama Maddy” ribatté Adonis abbastanza contrariato.  
“Maddy o Madeleine che differenza fa? Pur sempre rimane una magonò”  
Maddy strinse la penna più del dovuto, si alzò e sbatté la porta di camera sua forte.  
Narcissa Malfoy.  
Donna più antipatica e altezzosa non poteva concepire. Non comprendeva la ragione cui sua madre era ancora in ottimi rapporti con lei dopo che Maddy era stata ufficialmente radiata dall’albero genealogico della famiglia Black.  
Continuò a studiare i suoi appunti e avrebbe chiesto a Annie di uscire quel pomeriggio. Sì, le piaceva questo piano. Crescendo nel mondo babbano per la maggior parte delle ore, scolastiche soprattutto, a dodici anni sapeva come navigare nelle acque tormentate dell’Inghilterra del 1992, fra cose illegali come lanciare petardi alle biciclette o comunque divertirsi andando a bere una cioccolata al pub sotto la casa di Annie.  
Annie in realtà si chiamava Anna Kang e aveva una forte passione per la musica rock. A dodici anni non era ancora né carne né pesce eppure sembrava così sicura di sé stessa. Voleva arrivare in alto e nessuno l’avrebbe fermata.  
Era straordinariamente ambiziosa e voleva diventare la miglior skater della Scozia.  
Per un attimo Maddy lasciò i compiti in sospeso, andò a sedersi sul letto, alzò la cornetta e digitò il numero di Annie, ovviamente non quello di casa ma quello della sua camera.  
“Annie, oggi pomeriggio ci vediamo?”  
“Veramente non posso, devo sbrigare dei lavori con mia madre”  
 _JUNGSOOK-AH_ urlò chiaramente la madre di Anna.  
“Devo andare … ci vediamo domani pomeriggio promesso!”  
“Ciao a domani allora” disse Maddy con tono speranzoso e attaccarono nello stesso istante.  
Fece per ritornare a sedersi alla sua scrivania ma sentì la porta aprirsi.  
Un ragazzino biondo era sulla soglia di camera sua e la squadrò da capo a piedi.  
“Almeno vestiti da strega, sei ridicola vestita con quella mise” disse con tono pacato ma allo stesso tempo estremamente offensivo.  
“Che vuoi esattamente?” sapeva chi era, era suo cugino Draco Malfoy. L’aveva visto una sola volta e per giunta in una foto.  
“Sei Madeleine giusto?” il biondino lo disse come se fosse una parolaccia.  
“Magdalen”  
“Nome più comune non potevano scegliere”  
“Almeno mi hanno risparmiato un nome pomposo come il tuo”  
“Ah ha” fece una pausa e si concentrò sul poster degli Oasis “non si muovono mai?”  
“No” rispose secca Maddy “e per risponderti a prima, visto che non sono una strega non vedo il perché di comportarmi come tale. E ora, esci dalla mia camera, grazie”  
“Un’ultima cosa, prima che me ne vada e dica a mia madre e alla tua che cercavo il bagno: saresti una strega se i sanguesporco non rubassero la magia”  
“Vattene. Subito” e detto ciò, Maddy indicò la porta.  
“Pensaci” le disse Draco, prima di prendere baracca e burattini.  
Lei ci pensò e razionalmente si disse che Draco fosse un pazzo razzista. Forse solo specchio dei suoi genitori o che ne sapeva lei. Non li capiva i maghi e la loro fissazione per il sangue puro.  
Dopotutto Daphne, sua madre, era nipote di Regulus Black I, figlia di suo figlio Serpens Black e sua cugina di secondo grado Isadora Black e la madre di Draco era una Black pure lei. Avevano una sola idea: mantenere la razza pura e intatta. Adonis invece era molto più elastico della moglie eppure pure lui proveniva da una famiglia purosangue, Serpeverde e con genitori che aderivano a Tu-Sai-Chi.  
Mise su _For Tomorrow_ dei Blur e le parole “ _London ice cracks on a seamless line he's hanging on for dear life and so we hold each other tightly and hold on for tomorrow”_ erano come uno stiletto nel petto.  
Era convinta che non ci sarebbe stato un domani per lei.   



	5. Di quando Maddy si difese

_Mi piacevano i luna park a un certo punto della mia vita, è lì che vedevo la magia della realtà. Perché ormai la mia realtà era quella. Avevo mangiato pancakes al cioccolato. Dodici anni per il nulla, mi dicevo, se non avevo mai provato quel cibo divino._ _Quando ho iniziato a vivere a scuola era proprio il giorno dopo della fiera di beneficenza. Le vacanze di Natale? Finite. Una nuova avventura incominciava per me.  
_ (Estratto dal libro “Maddy Tuckerhalter: Due Vite”, Mysterios Editore, 2004)

“Sei sicura di voler andare in quella topaia permanentemente?”  
“Per l’ennesima volta, mamma, sì. È la mia scuola!”  
“Ci mancherai da impazzire tesoro” disse suo padre abbracciandola.  
La Bingham Avery School non distava poi tantissimo da casa loro ma capiva la sensazione: non sarebbe stata a casa tutto il tempo.  
Anna si sarebbe definitivamente trasferita pure lei a scuola per farle compagnia: sarebbero state nella loro sala comune, avrebbero giocato a scacchi e mangiato zuccotti di zucca che Wimpy avrebbe preparato insieme a Daphne. Wimpy era l’unica creatura che sua madre teneva più di tutti in casa: alle volte la trattava proprio come sua pari e non come una schiava. Solamente non la pagava e questo faceva imbestialire Maddy.   
“Dai troppo per scontato il suo aiuto, mamma.”  
“Non sono affari tuoi Magdalen” diceva “le cose sono sempre state così”  
Wimpy era dolcissima e ci stava male che la sua ‘padroncina’ venisse trattata male perfino dalla madre. Anche se doveva ammettere che Daphne dopotutto non era una brutta persona … in fondo.  
Maddy prese le valigie e le ripose in macchina: Daphne lacrimò un bel po’ insieme al marito che ne rimase piacevolmente sorpreso.  
“Non guardarmi così! L’ho portata nove mesi in pancia ed è sangue del mio sangue dopotutto” detto questo Daphne abbracciò di slancio la sua piccolina “Sarò cattiva con te ma dio solo sa se ti voglio bene. Solamente vorrei non avessi amicizie babbane eppure … Anna ti vuole bene ed è questo che conta, alla fine” la guardò con le lacrime agli occhi e sorridendo disse: “va’ e fa valere il nome dei Tuckerhalter!”   
Entrata in macchina si sedette vicino al finestrino e salutò i genitori. Era il primo gennaio 1993, il tempo era stato abbastanza clemente e non aveva nevicato nei giorni passati.   
Albert, l’autista di famiglia – pure lui magonò – la intratteneva con barzellette babbane che facevano abbastanza ridere anche se erano ormai vecchie da secoli.  
A un certo punto Albert le disse: “Signorina, lei è così fortunata ad avere una famiglia che le vuole bene ed è abbiente” fece una pausa e girò a destra verso la scuola “io non sono stato così fortunato ad andare a una boarding school. Spero si diverta, dopotutto”  
“Ti ringrazio Albert” e scese, salutandolo.  
Anna la stava aspettando davanti al cancello, vestita con la divisa – come anche Maddy del resto – e aspettavano le assegnazioni delle varie materie per quell’anno. La preside Morgan le accolse calorosamente e fece vedere loro le stanze.   
Appoggiarono le valige sul letto e una voce squillante pervase le loro orecchie: “Ma voi siete quelle nuove nel nostro dormitorio!” era una ragazza dalla pelle ambrata e i capelli riccissimi “Cioè, vi avevo già viste a lezione ma ovviamente voi siete del posto e avevate scelto di vivere ancora con la famiglia. Sapete, la Bingham Avery è una delle poche boarding school che ti permette di vivere a casa – ma solo se sei del posto, ovviamente. Ad Oxford ho sentito che molte scuole pretendono la permanenza a scuola anche se si vive in città. Ah, che sbadata nemmeno mi sono presentata. Sono Cynthia, sono al quarto anno e sono prefetto delle Wasps” tese loro la mano e le ragazze la strinsero calorosamente. Tutto era accogliente nel dormitorio delle Wasps, dai drappeggi rossi e grigi (colori ufficiali della scuola) e il colore delle Wasps, il giallo canarino che era nelle loro spille.  
Le “casate” o, meglio, squadre erano divise per anno e per sesso, sfortunatamente. Erano divisi in Wasps, Hornets, Dragonflies e Ladybugs.   
“Vi va di mangiare degli snacks?” disse infine Cynthia. “Mamma me ne ha inviati alcuni. Sapete, io sono della Cornovaglia e mamma mi manda sempre tutto qua su in Scozia per non sentirmi sola”  
Andarono in sala comune, tappezzata di stoffe giallo canarino. Si sedettero a un tavolino e offrì loro Mars, Cadbury Dairy Milk, Hartley’s Strawberry Jelly, Maltesers, dei Curly Wurly e altre patatine.  
“Vi ho sempre viste assieme, voi due” disse masticando.  
“Beh” disse Anna “veramente sono anche amica di David Gorme, sai, un Dragonfly”  
“E io conosco di sfuggita Mickey Neumann” fece una pausa “degli Hornet”  
“Io personalmente non ho nulla contro gli Hornet ma se continuano a batterci a hockey sarà da piangere lacrime amare”  
“Lo so, lo so e prendono perfino più punti di merito rispetto a noi” disse con trasporto Maddy.  
“Una cosa atroce veramente!” ribatté Anna con trasporto.  
Altre ragazze si aggiunsero alla conversazione rincarando la dose contro gli Hornet. Le Wasps erano molto unite come “casata” ed erano quelle che sul piano accademico erano molto portate. Infatti, il loro motto era “sting your mind”.  
La professoressa Cook passò con gli orari delle lezioni: avrebbero diviso chimica e biologia con gli Hornets e Maddy si sentì sprofondare. Quei ragazzacci avrebbero fatto più casino del dovuto, se lo sentiva nelle tette. Avrebbero spanto dappertutto gli elementi chimici e già si sentiva morire dentro.  
Alla prima ora avevano appunto due ore di chimica e biologia con la Cook.  
Si lavarono i denti sporchi di cioccolata e schifezze varie e si avviarono verso l’aula di biologia e chimica: l’aula era tutta in bianco, le loro panche erano ormai vecchie da decenni e i banchi in legno.  
“Oh chi si vede! Ching chung chang e la figlia della Wicca” disse in tono derisorio Ed Meerah. “Ho sentito che vi siete trasferite permanentemente qui” pausa e si rivolse verso i suoi amici ridendo “non ci insegnerai qualche rituale, vero?”  
“Eddie caro, non vorrei essere nei tuoi panni e far sapere ai professori da dove prendi il wiskey, vero? Allora smettila di prendere in giro me ed Anna, grazie”  
“Wow, ti ha steso” disse Mickey.  
“Oh Neumann stai zitto” disse veemente Ed.  
Mickey rise abbastanza forte, come Anacleto in La Spada Nella Roccia.   
Anna fece un sorrisino e si sedette vicino alla grande vetrata di destra, Maddy le si sedette accanto.  
La Cook entrò: nei suoi cinquantanove anni era ancora mingherlina ma incuteva ancora timore.  
“Ragazzi seduti ai vostri posti” disse austera “come vi avevo promesso, oggi si terrà il compito di chimica tanto atteso” la classe si mosse in un malcontento quasi unanime “tranquilli, è abbastanza semplice … se avete studiato ovviamente”  
Distribuì i fogli uno ad uno e la classe cominciò a svolgere i vari esercizi e problemi. Avevano ben due ore di tempo poi sarebbero passati a letteratura inglese con il professor Ashley, un signore giovane, sulla tarda ventina e fresco di università.  
Ed Meerah copiò spudoratamente da Leigh Gillsby, Mickey Neumann era concentratissimo nel compito e la ghenga di Ed consegnò in bianco. Il resto degli Hornets e delle Wasps con successo terminarono il test.  
“Sei stata formidabile a tener testa a Meerah!” disse Leigh Gillsby a Maddy. “Ha copiato da me, quell’imbecille!” e Anna, Maddy e Leigh risero di gusto.  
“Speriamo di batterli a hockey almeno!” disse sempre Leigh con convinzione.  
Leigh era molto alta per avere dodici anni, capelli lunghi e biondi, legati in due codini, di corporatura robusta e un visetto gioviale.  
Si avviarono verso l’aula di letteratura inglese: Leigh aprì la porta e le tre ragazze entrarono quando Mary Morton, del loro stesso anno ma una Ladybug, le squadrò da capo a piedi assieme alla sua combriccola.  
“Ecco due delle ragazze che mi hanno sfasciato la bici lo scorso anno” disse in modo delicato e canzonatorio.  
Maddy e Anna arrossirono violentemente: alla fine aveva visto i volti delle lancia petardi, Mary aveva l’occhio lungo e non solo per riconoscere i volti.  
“Beh” disse Maddy “a me rincresce tanto, non sapevamo fosse la tua bici”  
“Ma al diavolo Maddy!” ribatté Anna rincarando la dose “Questa se lo merita dal momento che sta con Logan Meerah. Bleah, uno Hornet!”  
“Sentite! Non è colpa mia se ci sono fidanzata e voi Wasps siete in rivalità con gli Hornet!” questa volta era il turno di Mary ad arrossire.  
“Signorina Morton, vada con le sue compagne di squadra alla prossima lezione” disse con tono pacato una voce maschile “signorina Kang e signorina Tuckerhalter, vi prego di prendere posto”  
Le due ragazzine schizzarono al loro posto.  
“Oggi parliamo di Cime Tempestose, signorine” il professor Ashley si sedette alla cattedra e prese un libro relegato in cuoio, mostrandolo alla classe.   
La classe fece una _OH_ all’unisono e sgranarono gli occhi.   
“Innanzitutto, chi è la protagonista del libro?” Ashley guardò la classe attentamente “Allora, nessuno? Sì, signorina Welch?”  
Christel rispose sicura: “Catherine Earnshaw, signore”  
“Molto bene, signorina. E ora, la trama”  
Maddy era affascinata da quel racconto e prese molti appunti. Fu un’ora molto produttiva e quando suonò la campanella, le ragazze – dopo aver riposto i quaderni negli zaini – si fiondarono in caffetteria per mangiare.  
Si sentiva a casa, finalmente.  
 _Bingham Avery è la mia casa_ , pensò fra una cucchiata di poridge e un sorso di acqua.


	6. Di quando Maddy ebbe paura dell'idea di ritornare a casa

_I babbani sono persone reali quanto i maghi e le streghe: la cultura purista ha fatto sì che i maghi si isolassero sempre di più. Per questo mia madre avrebbe voluto un altro figlio o figlia per mandare avanti la tradizione stregonesca: purtroppo ebbe un bruttissimo incidente di Quidditch quando avevo tre anni e non davo segni di magia in me.  
Nemmeno il San Mungo è riuscito a curarla per bene, dovettero asportarle le ovaie da quanto erano a pezzi. E dire che il San Mungo è uno dei migliori ospedali magici al mondo! Eppure, era talmente grave che non avevano altra scelta._  
(Estratto dal libro “Maddy Tuckerhalter: Due Vite”, Mysterios Editore, 2004)

  
  
  
  
  
Maddy e Anna erano sul prato davanti la caffetteria dopo le lezioni, studiando per gli esami finali. Studiare i romani non era proprio il massimo e a memorizzare le date Maddy era una frana. Il vento fresco estivo accarezzava i loro visetti vispi.  
“Ok ho finito” disse Anna chiudendo il libro di storia repentinamente.  
“Non ce la faccio più a memorizzare date” disse Maddy corrucciata.  
“Oh ti capisco, fa venire il mal di testa a forza di impararle a mena dito” disse con compassione Anna “Guarda! Mickey Neumann si sta avvicinando” e indicò un’ombra che avanzava.  
Mickey era un ragazzino dall’umore molto cupo, gli occhi erano grigi e i capelli castani arruffati.  
“Ti ho portato una musicassetta” disse il ragazzo porgendole un aggeggio trasparente “me l’ha mandata mia madre ma a me Lesley Gore non piace. So che a te piace il pop e so che la apprezzerai più di me”  
“Oh, grazie Mickey” replicò sorridendo Maddy.  
Mickey si passò la mano destra fra i capelli e arrossì, scappando via.  
“Strano che si comporti così” osservò Maddy mettendo via la musicassetta nello zaino “al ballo sembrava tutta un’altra persona”  
“Oh a proposito di ballo e persone presenti al ballo” disse Anna “David Gorme mi ha chiesto un appuntamento in città nei giorni di uscita”  
“Oh, Annie, stacci attenta, ok?”  
“Tranquilla Maddy!”  
Si diressero nel dormitorio e Maddy prese il walkman, tirò fuori la musicassetta e mise le cuffiette alle orecchie. Passò così mezz’ora e si addormentò fino alle cinque e mezza: Anna la svegliò perché dovevano andare a cena.  
Si rinfrescarono la faccia e riposero le cose superflue come il walkman sul letto.  
Arrivate in caffetteria intercettarono Leigh, Mickey, David e Mary: li salutarono tutti e questi ricambiarono tranne Mary che fece una faccia schifata.  
“Madonna, se darei una sberla alla Morton” disse Anna infervorita.  
“Tranquilla, la includeremo nella cricca” replicò Maddy fiduciosa.  
“Signorina Tuckerhalter, c’è posta per lei” la voce della preside Morgan la sorprese alle spalle.  
“La ringrazio, preside” disse Maddy riponendo la lettera di sua madre in tasca.  
Detto questo presero posto alla tavolata delle Wasps, Leigh si aggregò a loro.  
“Avete sentito l’ultima canzone degli Ace The Base? Li trovo geniali” disse la biondina versandosi dell’acqua nel bicchiere.  
“Dopo me la fai sentire?” chiese Maddy interessata.  
“Va bene” Leigh sorrise radiosa.  
Entrarono le cuoche con il cibo, il profumo di Yorkshire pudding e roast beef fecero capolino nelle loro narici mentre di contorno c’era black pudding e rutabaga.  
Gli studenti uno alla volta si servì grazie alle inservienti.  
Maddy ringraziò Catriona che però l’ammonì perché non mangiava abbastanza.  
“Spostati, Tuckerhalter, mica abbiamo tutta la sera, sai?” disse Mary portandosi dietro all’orecchio destro i capelli ramati. Le sue compagne di squadra risero di gusto.  
Detto questo tornarono a sedersi.  
“Quella guastafeste, sempre in mezzo!” disse in modo cristallino Mary “Mi ha sfasciato la bici e dio solo sa quanto i miei genitori mi hanno rimproverata!”  
“Ma cosa vuole quella?” chiese Anna con aria di sfida.  
“Lascia perdere, cambierà idea” disse con tono convinto Maddy.  
“Oh, non cambierà idea, quella!” sussurrò Leigh “Ho sentito dire che suo padre è ricco sfondato e che lei fa quello che vuole. Se l’hanno rimproverata o non è vero oppure voleva solo farsi commiserare”  
“Sarà” disse sommessa Maddy “Ma lei di dov’è?”  
“Del centro del paese ma a differenza tua i suoi l’hanno confinata qui per una storia che coinvolgeva un’incidente grave in famiglia” rispose Leigh fra un boccone e un altro.  
“Mi dispiace” disse Maddy rammaricata.  
Continuarono a mangiare in santa pace quando David Gorme, un ragazzotto di tredici anni e mezzo – a febbraio ne compiva quattordici – si avvicinò al tavolo ed esordì con: “Ragazze!” Anna arrossì vistosamente “Ci sarete per l’uscita in paese per venerdì?”  
“Ovviamente sì” disse Maddy occhieggiando ilare la sua migliore amica.  
“Pure io ci sarò” disse con un’espressione buffa Leigh.  
Anna le guardò in cagnesco e sibilò: “Ci sarò sicuramente”  
“Molto bene ragazze” le salutò David “a venerdì!”  
“Che diavolo ti salta in mente!”  
“Annie, tanto saremo stati in gruppo e poi forse ci saremo divisi”  
“Vero vero, Maddy” replicò Anna sconfitta  
Finirono la cena e si ritirarono in stanza comune.  
Sulle poltrone si posizionarono Maddy, Anna e Leigh: Anna leggeva _Buio oltre la siepe,_ Leigh ascoltava la radio sulle frequenze della BBC 1 mentre Maddy leggeva la lettera che le aveva spedito sua madre.  
  
 _Carissima Maddy,_  
  
_tuo padre ed io sentiamo moltissimo la tua mancanza a casa come sempre. Wimpy piange, tuo padre pure ed anche io come un’ebete. Kencolm sembra così distante da Hogsmeade. Anche se sono in realtà sei miglia da qui, i nostri cuori piangono ancora la tua ritirata in quella topaia.  
Narcissa ha detto che in realtà è stato un bene, ti ha definito simile ai babbani ti rendi conto? Nel mondo magico non va un granché bene: Harry Potter ha fatto l’eroe ancora una volta, si dice che abbia ucciso un basilisco con una spada ma non so quanto sia attendibile. Ha liberato perfino l’elfo domestico della famiglia Malfoy: me lo ha detto in confidenza Narcissa ed era su tutte le furie quando me lo ha raccontato.  
Il Signore Oscuro sta tornando, me lo sento nelle ossa, tesoro e così lui ti potrà restituire la magia e potrai frequentare Hogwarts tesoro, sento che succederanno grandi cose e i sporcosangue non esisteranno più e …_  
  
Maddy chiuse violentemente la lettera. Voleva seriamente vomitare: come poteva sua madre pensare ciò? A ridosso delle vacanze d’estate? Sarebbe stato un inferno tornare a casa per le vacanze estive. Quella donna seriamente credeva che il Signore Oscuro le avrebbe dato la magia? Si era bevuta il cervello sicuramente. Non c’era altra spiegazione.  
“È successo qualcosa Maddy? Ti vedo pallida” chiese Leigh guardandola dritta in faccia.  
“No, nulla sono solo stanca” rispose sospirando la mora “Annie, io vado a letto. Buonanotte ragazze”  
Maddy salì le scale con lo stomaco attorcigliato e un chilo di sonno sugli occhi.  
Si mise sotto le coperte e fece un sonno senza sogni. 


	7. Di quando Maddy fu umiliata

_Il professor Piton, che insegnava pozioni ad Hogwarts, era una persona spregevole. Guardava tutti con fare supponente e di sufficienza. Quando dissi contenta di essere una Wasps replicò che era inutile che mi sentissi parte di qualcosa perché non lo sarei mai stata. Odiavo quando certi maghi credevano di sapere tutto su di me. Era fastidioso dover spiegare che i babbani erano amici e che non volevano rubare la magia. Piton nel complesso non mi fece una buona impressione. Lo trovavo viscido e pieno di sé._  
(Estratto dal libro “Maddy Tuckerhalter: Due Vite”, Mysterios Editore, 2004)  


  
  
  
L’ultimo giorno di scuola si svolse tranquillamente fra esami e l’uscita a Kencolm: alla fine David fece il piccioncino con Anna, si tenettero per mano ma non si baciarono. Anna era felice comunque ad essere uscita in gruppo, la sua paura era che David non accettasse Maddy ma invece propose proprio che stesse un po’ con loro. Nel gruppo c’erano pure Leigh e Mickey. Anche se Mickey era un Hornet, era stato accolto dalle ragazze comunque perché pareva meno aggressivo dei suoi compagni di squadra.  
“Oggi è proprio una bella giornata” esordì Maddy.  
“Hai proprio ragione” sorrise Mickey.  
“Che ne dite di farci un tè freddo dalla signora Stewart?” chiese David.  
“Oh sì, ne ho proprio bisogno” dissero Anna e Leigh all’unisono.  
Quella mattina si erano svegliate proprio prestissimo, la professoressa di storia, la signora Gordon gli aveva aspettati in caffetteria per l’appello e li divise in gruppetti: fortunatamente Maddy, Anna, Leigh, David e Mickey erano stati raggruppati assieme. Fecero colazione con salsiccia, uova, fagioli e succo d’arancia, si misero in giardino per un’ultima chiamata per nome, li accompagnò in paese.  
Si divisero nei gruppetti e alle due sarebbero tornati a scuola. Mary Morton sbuffò e chiese se potessero prolungare l’orario d’uscita. La Gordon fu irremovibile e li lasciò andare.  
E ora torniamo ai ragazzi che volevano prendere un tè dalla signora Stewart. Entrarono in un pub piccolo ma accogliente, la signora Stewart fece loro strada a un tavolino vicino all’entrata.  
“Come sono i tuoi genitori, Maddy?” chiese Leigh.  
“Oh, loro. Sono persone apposto” rispose Maddy un po’ sulle spine.  
“È vero che tua madre e tuo padre sono dei wiccan?” chiese Mickey tutto interessato.  
“Sì sì”  
“Ma non sembra che tu aderisca alla loro religione, vero?” chiese David tutto interessato.  
“No infatti, a me non piace, sai. Ho chiesto io di darmi un’educazione come si deve”  
“Oh, è interessante” disse Leigh.  
“Ragazzi, vi porto qualcosa da bere?” chiese una cameriera avvicinandosi al loro tavolo.  
“Sì, per me un tè freddo con patatine fritte” disse prontamente David.  
“Anche per noi, vero, ragazzi?” chiese Anna e gli altri annuirono.  
“Come vi siete conosciute tu ed Anna?” chiese Leigh.  
“Alle elementari a Kencolm” rispose Anna.  
“Oh, siete amiche d’infanzia, che bello” disse Leigh emozionata.  
Continuarono a chiacchierare del più e del meno, mangiando patatine e traccannando tè. Era mezzogiorno inoltrato e due ore dopo sarebbero dovuti rientrare.  
David pagò per tutti quanti e si incamminarono verso il punto che la professoressa Gordon aveva detto loro di recarsi.  
Nel mentre guardarono le vetrine del centro, fra vestiti e libri vari. Maddy comprò un libro di Oscar Wilde, _L’importanza di chiamarsi Ernesto_ pagandolo con i soldi babbani che suo padre le aveva invato.  
Si radunarono tutti davanti all’entrata di Kencolm: erano in anticipo ed arrivò per prima anche Mary Morton con le sue amiche.  
“Com’è tornare a Kencolm, Morton?” chiese David con tono di scherno.  
“Gorme cuciti la bocca” rispose sibillina la ragazzina.  
Le fece una linguaccia.  
“Dimmi, Tuckerhalter, come mai i tuoi genitori non si curano minimamente di te?” chiese Mary con tono di scherno “Hanno paura che una figlia così brutta sfiguri la loro reputazione?”  
“Stai zitta” disse Maddy “non sono affari che ti riguardano”  
“Oh beh, per essere uno spaventapasseri sai il fatto tuo. E dimmi come mai ti porti dietro miss Asia e miss maiale con te? Vuoi sentirti migliore?” domandò Mary  
“Senti se non stai zitta volano mani ok?” disse Maddy alterandosi.  
“Vuoi rissa? Se vuoi ti accontento”  
Il silenzio piombò come un velo sottile: continuarono a guardarsi in cagnesco.  
“Calme ragazze” disse la professoressa Gordon arrivando con altri studenti. “Allora, adesso si torna a scuola. Ricordatevi che sta sera verranno i vostri genitori a prendervi, quindi andate subito a prepararvi le valigie. D’accordo?”  
Gli studenti annuirono sommessi.  
Arrivati a scuola schizzarono tutti nelle loro stanze, prepararono i bagagli per due ore abbondanti dopodiché Maddy, Leigh e Anna andarono in giardino ad aspettare un po’ prima di cena.  
“Sapete ragazze” disse Leigh con un fiore in bocca “mi mancherete in questo mese. Tornare nel Surrey non sarà facile”  
“Ci terremmo in contatto via telefono, vero?” domandò Anna  
“Certamente” asserì Maddy in tono convinto.  
Erano arrivate le sei e la campana della torre suonò l’ora.  
“Dai, andiamo a mangiare” disse Anna leggermente stanca.  
“Spero ci sia un po’ di haggis” disse Leigh speranzosa.  
Si avviarono verso la caffetteria e si sedettero alla tavolata: si servirono alla tavola del buffet e mangiarono zuppa patate e cipolle, pesce azzurro e verdura cotta.  
Dopo mangiato andarono nelle loro stanze, presero le valigie e si avviarono verso il cancello.  
La signora Kang salutò calorosamente Maddy e Leigh. Anna sparì dentro la Mini bianca della madre. Leigh invece prese un taxi per l’aeroporto di Edimburgo, mentre Maddy aspettò per qualche minuto ed arrivò Albert, che con un sorriso le aprì la portiera della macchina.  
Nel ritorno a casa, ascoltarono Celestina Warbeck _Un calderone pieno di forte amor bollente_.  
Tornare nel mondo dei maghi sarebbe stata dura: Albert la cantava a squarciagola e incitava Maddy a cantarla pure lei.  
“ … _vieni, mescola il mio calderone e, se con passione ti riuscirà, il mio forte amor bollente questa notte ti scalderà_.” Sorrise Maddy cantandola appassionatamente.  
Arrivati a casa, sulla soglia, aspettavano Adonis, Daphne e Wimpy.  
“Oh, tesoro quanto ci sei mancata” l’abbracciò Adonis “domani andiamo tutti e tre a Hogsmeade da Madama Rosmerta a bere della burrobirra”  
“Tesoro …” incominciò Daphne ma Maddy schivò il suo abbraccio.  
“Mamma sono stanca” disse piano la mora “ci vediamo domani”  
Detto questo si diresse nella sua camera che era rimasta intatta, per fortuna.  
“Che le hai scritto Daphne?”  
“Adonis! Niente!”  
“E allora perché ha schivato il tuo abbraccio?”  
“Devo averle accennato il fatto che potrebbe avere la magia se il Signore Oscuro ritorna”  
“Ti sei rincretinita” disse Adonis sconcertato “è una magonò, devi scenderci a patti con questo”  
“MAI” urlò la donna in preda al panico.  
“Devi” replicò piano suo padre.  
Quella sera Maddy si addormentò con difficoltà eppure sperò che il giorno dopo sarebbe andato per il verso giusto.

Sabato cominciò nel migliore dei modi, dopotutto. Maddy si svegliò con il rumore dei piatti che Wimpy riponeva sulla tavola del soggiorno. Il suo primo giorno di vacanza era cominciato e sarebbe andata a Hogsmeade con la famiglia. Mise i calzini e un golfino e poi scese giù.  
L’odore di torta di melassa invadeva la cucina. “È un piacere vederla di buon umore, padroncina”  
“Wimpy, quante volte ti ho detto di chiamarmi Maddy”  
“Non mi permetterei mai, padroncina”  
Maddy sbuffò e si sedette a tavola. C’erano la torta di melassa, porridge, succo di zucca e biscottini gufici. Tutto ciò che amava.  
“Buongiorno” disse Adonis sbadigliando.  
“Buongiorno papà”  
“Pronta per l’uscita ad Hogsmeade?” disse suo padre tutto emozionato.  
“Sì dai” disse Maddy con il cuore pesante “Sempre che Madama Rosmerta non mi banni per l’ennesima volta”  
“Lo so che ti ha offeso ma spero che l’atmosfera sia cambiata”  
“Speriamo” concluse Maddy addentando dei biscottini gufici.  
“Buongiorno a tutti” salutò assonnata Daphne.  
“Buongiorno a te, cara” disse Adonis dandole un bacio.  
Daphne si versò il succo di zucca, prese un pezzo di torta alla melassa e si sedette vicino alla finestra, sulla poltrona.  
Quando finirono di rifocillarsi erano già le nove, si sbrigarono a vestirsi e Daphne urlò a sua figlia che o si metteva i vestiti da strega o non sarebbero usciti.  
Per non scontentarla, Maddy scelse il vestito color magenta che aveva rifiutato tempo addietro.  
 _Sembro un lampadario uffa_ , pensò la ragazzina in preda allo sconforto.  
Suo padre preparò le scope e fece salire dietro di sé Maddy  
Volare le faceva venire i capogiri e non appena atterrarono al villaggio ringraziò il cielo che esistessero le macchine.  
“Bene” disse sua madre “Tutti da Madama Rosmerta, su”  
Si incamminarono verso la locanda.  
Quando entrarono ai Tre Manici di Scopa, madama Rosmerta squadrò Maddy: “Non ti avevo bannata, magonò?”  
“Sì” rispose Maddy intimorita.  
“Senti, Rosmerta, mia figlia è al primo giorno di vacanza e vorremmo bere delle burrobirre e le tue sono le migliori” disse Adonis accondiscendente.  
“Vacanza di cosa che non frequenta Hogwarts?” schernì Rosmerta.  
“Va in una scuola babbana” intervenne Daphne.  
“Cosa? Veramente mandate a studiare un essere del genere? Sapete che non sarà mai come noi?” fece una pausa e sputò velenosa: “Come l’avete conciata? Non saprà mai menare una bacchetta, cosa la vestite da strega a fare?”  
Adonis disse nel tono più pacato possibile: “Vorremmo solo tre burrobirre, Rosmerta”  
“E va bene” disse la donna e li fece accomodare vicino alle cucine.  
Rosmerta ritornò al bancone e fece preparare le bevande, facendole apparire al loro tavolo non appena furono pronte.  
“Doveva fare una scenata del genere?” disse un signore dai capelli rossi.  
“Arthur!”  
“Molly, tesoro, non erano cose da fare sinceramente. Poteva essere più garbata! Per quelle poche volte che veniamo ad Hogsmeade durante le vacanze …”  
L’uomo che si chiamava Arthur si rivolse a Maddy con dolcezza: “Dimmi cara, dove frequenti la scuola?”  
Maddy rispose titubante un “Kencolm, qui vicino”  
“Voi siete Arthur Weasley, giusto?” chiese dolcemente Adonis. “Vi ho visto spesso al ministero”  
“Ah, voi siete Tuckerhalter? Non sapevo aveste una figlia” disse Arthur felice.  
“Un Weasley?” disse in tono preoccupato Daphne “Sono traditori del loro sangue, Adonis” sussurrò poi.  
“Daphne ce la fai a fare a meno di essere una Black per cinque minuti?” disse Adonis a denti stretti.  
Arthur tossì e fece segno alla moglie di sbrigarsi per tornare a casa.  
“Weasley, ci si trova al ministero?” chiese speranzoso Adonis.  
“Oh, certamente!” disse Arthur rasserenato.  
Se ne andarono comunque, con grande rammarico di Maddy.  
In quel momento entrò un uomo sulla trentina, dai capelli neri e un naso aquilino. Daphne lo salutò con un: “Severus”  
“Oh, l’ex prefetto di Serpeverde, Daphne Black” disse mellifluo l’uomo “chi è questa ragazzina? Non l’ho ancora vista ad Hogwarts”  
Prima che sua madre potesse parlare, Maddy disse orgogliosa: “Veramente, io frequento la Bingham Avery School. Sono una Wasps”  
“Ah, una magonò quindi. Metti via l’orgoglio. Non sarai mai una babbana né una strega. È inutile che ti senta parte di qualcosa. Non sarai mai parte di nulla”  
Detto questo lui continuò a conversare con sua madre.  
Maddy invece di piangere prese, si scusò con i genitori e uscì dalla locanda, rassicurando che sarebbe andata a fare una passeggiata.  
Si avviò verso la stazione e da lontano vide Hogwarts. La poteva vedere ed era il suo dolore più grande: se per alcuni quella era la loro casa, dove si sentivano protetti per lei era invece un incubo ricorrente.  
Chiuse gli occhi e i volti dei suoi amici apparvero nella sua mente.  
Gli riaprì e una nota di fierezza apparve nei suoi occhi.  
“Loro mi vogliono bene” mormorò Maddy e fieramente continuò la sua passeggiata.


	8. Di quando Maddy mangiò un gelato

_Le vacanze estive non mi sono mai piaciute. A parte i dolcetti e il cibo magico, il mio tempo a casa lo vedevo sprecato.  
Facevo i compiti assegnati, parlavo al telefono con Leigh e Anna e la mia mente andava spesso a Mickey, che viveva in Galles con la madre americana e il padre tedesco. È stato il mio primo amore e lo ricordo con piacere. Prima che se ne andasse a vivere a New York, sarebbe stato colui a cui ho dato il mio primo bacio a sedici anni.   
Non ci siamo più visti né sentiti da allora eppure conservo un ricordo bellissimo di lui e dei suoi rari sorrisi che mi rivolgeva.  
Mary invece la volevo disperatamente come amica: anche se scoprii anni dopo che aveva una cotta per me, io provavo solo affetto fraterno.  
Ho amato tante persone, fra cui donne ma Mary aveva una faccia rassicurante per quanto facesse la dura con me. Forse ne ero innamorata pure io inconsapevolmente? Mi pongo spesso questa domanda. Ma ormai il passato è passato e non si può più cambiarlo.  
Loro mi davano la forza di continuare a vivere e sono grata ad ogni singola persona che mi abbia voluto bene.  
_(Estratto dal libro “Maddy Tuckerhalter: Due Vite”, Mysterios Editore, 2004)

Le vacanze procedevano fra alti e bassi, ricevendo pure una visita di Mary Morton. Era una giornata abbastanza ariosa, da stare in mezze maniche, quando il campanello suonò.   
“Vado io” disse Maddy e fu una fortuna.  
Davanti a sé, con una salopette di Winnie The Pooh, sopra a una maglietta a righe nere, un cappello blu con il frontino, le scarpe sporche di fango e i capelli ramati sparsi per le spalle, c’era Mary Morton.  
“Che ci fai tu qui?” chiese Maddy seccata.  
“Sono venuta fin qui per scusarmi con te” disse Mary dolcemente. Secondo Maddy tramava qualcosa.  
“Scuse accettate, ora sparisci” e Maddy fece per chiudere la porta.  
“Ehi, non ti va di venire a Kencolm un po’ con me?”  
“E Logan?”  
“Ci siamo lasciati” fece una pausa guardando a terra “meglio così, perché a me piace un’altra persona”  
“Ah, mi dispiace” disse con sincerità Maddy “chiedo ai miei se posso uscire, comunque”  
“Ok” disse Mary timidamente “Posso entrare?” chiese la rossa titubante.  
“Certamente” rispose distrattamente Maddy. “Siediti pure”  
Maddy andò in soggiorno, intercettò Wimpy sussurrandole all’orecchio di non andare dalle scale perché c’era una babbana e chiese ai suoi genitori se potesse uscire con Mary per una passeggiata. Loro acconsentirono ma le diedero un l’orario di rientro per le sei.   
La loro casa era fuori Hogsmeade e non vi era più uno scudo che nascondesse la loro casa ai babbani da quando Maddy aveva fatto amicizia con Anna all’asilo _. E se avesse portato amici in casa?_ Adonis prontamente aveva tolto la protezione, contando che vivevano isolati non molti babbani avrebbero ficcato il naso.   
Mary si era seduta sul primo gradino, sicuramente intimorita dall’imponenza della casa. Maddy prese il suo zainetto giallo delle Wasps e disse: “Andiamo”  
“Allora” incominciò Mary “che ne dici di andare a Kencolm a mangiarci un gelato?”  
“Oh va bene” disse Maddy con un sorriso.  
“Dimmi, hai iniziato a fare i compiti?”  
“A dire la verità, io li ho quasi finiti. Sai, mancano pochi giorni al rientro” rispose Maddy piccata.  
“Vero, vero” concluse Mary accondiscendente.  
Scese un silenzio imbarazzante fra le due, spezzato da un: “Chi ti ha dato il mio indirizzo?” di Maddy con il conseguente “Ho corrotto Anna Kang” di Mary.  
“Quella maledetta!” esclamò scherzosamente la mora.  
Passarono vicino a Hogsmeade ma Mary non la notò.  
“Voi avete la TV in casa?” chiese Mary.  
“No” disse Maddy bruscamente.  
“Immaginavo” ghignò la rossa.  
“Cosa sarebbe a dire ‘immaginavo’?” disse Maddy sgranando gli occhi.  
“No, nulla” sogghignò Mary.  
“Ti piace la Bingham?” chiese Maddy dopo un po’.  
“Beh, sai, è l’unico posto dove posso essere me stessa, diciamo” rispose Mary pensierosa.  
“Cosa è successo, se posso chiedere?” chiese Maddy.  
“Da quando è morta mia sorella Margaret i miei genitori erano così distrutti che non mi parlarono per mesi e mesi” fece una pausa “poi mi confinarono a scuola a undici anni, non che mi dispiaccia certo però sai mi manca stare con loro durante l’anno. Come te prima delle vacanze di Natale”  
“Beh, sai …”  
“Oh siamo arrivate” disse d’un tratto Mary.  
Kencolm era un piccolo paesino di provincia con la strada principale ricoperta di sanpietrini.   
“Andiamo alla gelateria di Jennifer?” chiese Mary.  
“Oh certamente” rispose distratta Maddy.  
Presero due gelati con il cono, Mary gusto fragola mentre Maddy gusto panna.   
Si sedettero a un tavolino sotto a un ombrellone bianco panna mangiando il loro gelato di gusto.  
Non parlarono moltissimo ma Mary ad un certo punto disse: “Accetto le tue scuse per la bici”  
“Ok, grazie” rispose confortata Maddy.  
“Vi divertite così tu ed Anna?”  
“Beh io e Annie” incominciò Maddy “oltre a lanciare petardi ascoltiamo tanta musica assieme”  
“Quando torniamo a scuola posso aggregarmi anch’io?”  
Maddy rispose: “Era anche l’ora, Mary Morton” e poi guardò l’orologio ed erano già le cinque.  
“Devo tornare a casa, ci si vede al rientro dalle vacanze”  
“Ti accompagno” disse prontamente Mary.  
Nella strada del ritorno cantarono _Eddie My Love_ delle Chordettes che la professoressa Gordon aveva loro insegnato a lezione di musica.  
Risero tanto, si spinsero un paio di volte e le guance di entrambe facevano male.  
Arrivata a casa, salutò infine Mary e giurò che le sue guance si tinsero di rosso. Mangiò con i suoi genitori la cena, raccontando felice del pomeriggio passato assieme a Mary.  
Adonis si disse che non aveva mai visto sua figlia più felice di quel giorno e anche Daphne sembrava di buon grado di apprezzare le amicizie di Maddy.  
Quella sera si mise a letto leggendo _L’importanza di chiamarsi Ernesto_ e poi si addormentò sognando la Bingham Avery.  
  
La mattina dopo si svegliò di soprassalto con il suo coniglietto di peluche fra le braccia: era il suo penultimo giorno di vacanza e poi sarebbe tornata alla Bingham Avery. Spese la mattinata a preparare le valige e riordinare i libri che aveva comprato a Edimburgo la settimana prima.   
Sarebbe stata una giornata oziosa e la passò ad Hogsmeade con i suoi genitori: mangiarono a una tavola calda e poi fecero compere in un negozio di scope.  
C’erano cartelli segnaletici ovunque, un certo Sirius Black era scappato da Azkaban: sua madre non lo aveva mai accennato e quando chiese chi fosse e lei rispose “un pazzo, ecco chi è. Anche se di cosa giusta ne ha fatta una”  
E non pose domande perché sapeva che la risposta sarebbe stata macabra: entrati da Mielandia fecero scorta di dolciumi vari e si divertirono un mondo a sceglierli accuratamente.  
Era il primo settembre e la popolazione studentesca di Hogwarts sarebbe arrivata quella sera: si sentiva vuota in qualche modo. Non capiva benissimo perché. Ma lei sarebbe partita il giorno dopo per Kencolm ed era quello che contava di più.  
Sua mamma aveva invitato i Malfoy a cena: non che a Maddy piacesse l’idea e sicuramente avrebbe peggiorato la situazione, ma che ci poteva fare?  
Sua madre chiese a Wimpy di decorare il soggiorno a festa e Maddy per scherzare disse che se volevano invitare Kermit La Rana, dovevano cantare assolutamente _Non è facile essere verdi_.   
Adonis rise e pure Daphne sorprendentemente ma si fece promettere da Maddy di non citare quella canzone davanti ai Malfoy.  
“Saranno qui a momenti!” esclamò elettrica Daphne “muoversi, muoversi, muoversi!”  
Proprio in quel momento suonò il campanello e Wimpy fece accomodare due figure imponenti.   
Narcissa Malfoy era una donna molto bella, bionda e slanciata, vestita di velluto nero mentre Lucius era con un vestito da mago altrettanto scuro e i capelli lunghi e biondi pure lui.  
Salutarono calorosamente i coniugi Tuckerhalter mentre non degnarono di uno sguardo Maddy. Bene, si incominciava proprio bene.  
“Esisto pure io, sapete” disse Maddy a un certo punto.  
“Ce ne eravamo accorti, purtroppo” disse Narcissa.  
“Purtroppo un par di palle” disse Maddy con una tranquillità assurda “sono un essere umano, con sangue magico. Riesco a vedere ciò che vedete voi. Non ho magia in me? Chi se ne frega. Cento volte meglio babbana che una spocchiosa purista”  
“Vedo che a tua figlia non manca la lingua, Adonis” disse Lucius mellifluo “si farà del male se non capirà il suo posto prima o poi”  
“Il mio posto è con i babbani” disse esausta Maddy.  
“Che ne dite di sederci a tavola?” domandò Daphne imbarazzata dal comportamento della figlia.  
“Buona idea” asserì Narcissa.  
La cena si svolse nel silenzio più totale. Maddy sorrise perché aveva vinto alla fine, l’aveva spuntata.  
Wimpy le disse anni dopo che fu un bene che la spuntasse in quel modo e che le sarebbe piaciuto vederla più volte così.  
Ma quella sera Wimpy portò le pietanze a tavola con uno sguardo privo di speranza, perché sul momento era preoccupata per la ‘padroncina’.   
Lucius fece qualche domanda ad Adonis riguardo alla sua posizione di Auror e gli disse che tutti cercavano Sirius Black in quel momento.  
“Uomo spregevole. Non credo abbia ucciso lui quei dodici babbani, era un babbanofilo dopotutto.” Disse Narcissa velenosa.  
“Come vostra figlia del resto, non mi sorprenderebbe vederla sposata con un babbano” disse pacato Lucius.  
“Meglio babbano che vostro figlio, sinceramente” disse Maddy sottovoce.  
Narcissa la sentì e la guardò malissimo: “Almeno lui sa agitare una bacchetta e tu? Sai solo quattro cose in croce di _literatura_ e _matimateca_ ” il suo tono incominciava a scaldarsi.  
“Sono la prima della mia squadra, pratico hockey su erba, mi piace la musica. Vivo la mia vita in modo pieno, si può dire lo stesso di voi?” era scattato qualcosa in Maddy. Non sapeva cosa, moto di orgoglio forse? “E ora se mi scusate, io vado a dormire, con permesso”  
E si mise a letto ascoltando _Rio_ dei Duran Duran nelle cuffie del walkman.  
Domani avrebbe rivisto i suoi amici e questo le scaldò il cuore.


	9. Di quando Maddy si rese conto di avere degli amici che le volevano bene

_Se dovessi scegliere di essere felice o infelice, preferirei essere felice in un mondo che mi apprezza. Ammetto che sono stata invidiosa dei maghi e delle streghe quando ero bambina, poi crescendo ho compreso quanto la mia felicità contasse di più e sono rinata. Certo la magia semplifica le cose, ma volete mettere saper affrontare la propria vita con i suoi soli sforzi?_  
(Estratto dal libro “Maddy Tuckerhalter: Due Vite”, Mysterios Editore, 2004)

Il ritorno alla Bingham Avery School era stato tranquillo: Mary si unì alla loro combriccola. Tre Wasps, una Ladybug, un Hornet e un Dragonfly. Erano proprio un bel gruppo, uno di quelli affiatati che sai che non si scioglieranno mai.  
Era settembre del 1993 e già la pioggia batteva forte in quei giorni uggiosi.  
Erano nella stanza comune e i termosifoni ronzavano a più non posso. Era umido e freddo. Studiavano per il compito di biologia con la musica in sottofondo. Ad un certo punto una di loro parlò.  
“Ed Meerah si sta rimbecillendo sempre di più” disse Leigh sconfortata.  
“Ho sentito” rispose Anna “come si fa, dico io”   
“Che è successo?” chiese Maddy perplessa.  
“Beh, lui e gli altri Hornet – senza il nostro Mickey ovviamente – hanno fatto uno scherzo di cattivo gusto al professor Ashley. È andato su tutte le furie, giustamente. Ora sono in castigo per tre settimane. Ben gli sta”  
La radio suonava _Break It Down Again_ dei Tears For Fears e Anna la canticchiava a bassa voce. Erano ormai le sei. Maddy guardò l’orologio da polso ed annunciò che sarebbe andata in caffetteria a mangiare: Leigh e Anna corsero a riporre i libri in stanza e a riporre gli zaini.  
Quando entrarono in caffetteria, Mary si fiondò ad abbracciarle: chiese scusa a Leigh e ad Anna per il commento poco sensibile che aveva fatto tempo prima e Anna disse che il posto nel gruppetto se lo sarebbe guadagnato sicuramente.  
“Oh bene” disse Mary nondimeno felice.  
“Hai sentito cosa ha fatto Ed Meerah? Fortuna che hai lasciato Logan, Mary, sono una manica di imbecilli” disse Leigh a Mary e lei sorrise appena.  
“Beh, Logan è veramente stupido, più di suo fratello” disse prendendo un pezzo di pizza stantia.   
“Non stento a crederlo” disse Maddy in tono sommesso.  
Mangiarono tranquillamente poi tornarono nelle loro stanze comuni. Stettero un po’ a parlare di lezioni e su quanto fossero imbecilli gli Hornets.  
Quella sera Maddy sognò Wimpy che le preparava la torta alla melassa per il compleanno e i suoi genitori avevano decorato il soggiorno con i colori della sua squadra, sorridendo nel sonno.  
  


“Anche quest’anno ti fermi a Natale?” chiese Leigh a Maddy.  
“Purtroppo no, devo tornare dai miei, sai. Vogliono passarlo con me quest’anno, il motivo non lo so” disse Maddy ma il motivo lo sapeva benissimo.  
Sirius Black era tornato e a quanto pare, dalle lettere che sua madre aveva scritto, cercava Harry Potter. Si domandava cosa c’entrasse con lei visto che stava a sei miglia da Hogsmeade. Accettò comunque di ritornare a casa per le vacanze.  
“Beh ci mancherai! L’anno scorso ci siamo proprio divertite” asserì Anna.  
“Beh, quest’anno ci sono io” disse Mary sorridendo.   
“È una cosa bella sai?” disse Anna “Fino all’anno scorso ci hai punzecchiato ma hai imparato dai tuoi errori” e aggiunse ridendo: “Si spera”  
Andarono a lezione di biologia, salutando Mary diretta alla lezione di matematica. Il professore di biologia, il signor Abercrombie, un tipetto minuto e gioviale.  
“Bene ragazze, oggi parleremo di teoria cellulare. Innanzitutto, le cellule nascono dallo sdoppiamento di un’altra cellula. Nell’ottocento si teorizza che tutti gli esseri viventi siano composti da cellule. Le cellule contengono informazioni ereditarie, e queste passano dalla cellula madre alla cellula figlia.”  
Dopo la lezione si avviarono nel cortile, e si misero a terra a contemplare il cielo. Non appena si sedettero sul prato, arrivarono Mickey e David.  
“Che ne dite di studiare un po’ geografia?” chiese David.  
“Sì dai” rispose Mickey sorridendo.  
“Qual è la capitale della Polonia?” chiese Anna a Mickey.  
“Varsavia?” rispose Mickey.  
“Fiume principale?”  
“Warta?”  
“No, Vistola” fece Anna guardando il libro. “Lago più grande?”  
“Mamry?”  
“No, Śniardwy”  
“Ahhhh, non voglio più studiare!” esclamò Mickey con una nota di imbarazzo.  
Detto questo presero a rincorrersi e giocare ad acchiapparella, buttando in disparte i libri e quaderni. Si divertirono un mondo prima che la professoressa Gordon li fermasse. Li spedì in dormitorio e avrebbero parlato con la preside il giorno dopo.  
Maddy sa solo che non ha mai sorriso così tanto in vita sua.

Quando preparò i bagagli per il ritorno a casa per le vacanze di Natale notò come la Bingham Avery stesse diventando sempre più in festa. Si odiò perché aveva acconsentito di tornare a casa. Quel pomeriggio sarebbe partita alla volta di Hogsmeade per fare un salto a Mielandia con Albert e poi sarebbe tornata a casa. Le sarebbe mancato da impazzire quel posto, le sarebbero mancati i suoi amici. Prese il walkman per CD e mise la sua playlist di canzoni preferite: partì _(I Can’t Help) Falling In Love With You_ degli UB40. Avrebbe amato di meno quel posto? Pensava proprio di no.   
Togliendosi le cuffie dopo aver completato la prima valigia notò che un’ombra avanzava dalla soglia della camera.  
“Sei sicura?” chiese Anna sedendosi sul letto dell’amica.  
“Sicurissima, e poi sono solo due settimane” asserì la mora.  
“Come vuoi, noi ti aspetteremo qui!” esclamò alla fine Anna.  
“Oh, Annie” disse Maddy abbracciando l’amica del cuore.  
“Ok ora ti lascio finire la seconda valigia” disse Anna dirigendosi verso la stanza comune.  
Maddy indossò di nuovo le cuffie e per un’ora abbondante ripiegò i suoi indumenti dentro la seconda valigia. Poi si diresse in stanza comune e parlò con Leigh e Anna di ragazzi e vestiti che avrebbero voluto indossare. Risero tantissimo e raggiunsero David, Mickey e Mary in cortile e la Gordon gli ammonì di non fare stupidaggini come l’ultima volta. Loro lo promisero solennemente per poi ridere sotto i baffi non appena la professoressa se ne andò.  
Quelli erano i migliori anni, pensò Maddy a un certo punto, forse non sarebbero più tornati indietro. Allora decise che avrebbe vissuto il momento e non farselo sciupare da nessuno.   
“Che ne dite di andare in caffetteria per il pranzo?” chiese una Mary dall’aria affamata.  
“Buona idea” disse Maddy e Mary sorrise.  
Si sedettero ai loro tavoli e a pranzo c’era pizza margherita.  
Mangiarono di gusto e si dissero cosa volessero ricevere per Natale dai genitori. Chi un libro, chi un CD, chi delle bambole.  
Arrivò inesorabilmente il pomeriggio e anche l’ora per partire: preparò le valige vicino al cancello. Albert arrivò puntuale, con la macchina lucidata e il cappello sulle ventitré.   
Andarono a casa senza cambiare la divisa e il giubbotto, partirmp alla volta di Hogsmeade: lei e suoi genitori fecero scorta di zuccoti di zucca, api frizzole e calderotti.  
Usciti dal negozio, Maddy sentì un flash in faccia: era un ragazzino pelle ossa, i capelli castano topo e un sorriso a trentadue denti, la divisa era di Hogwarts.  
“Cosa stai facendo?” chiese Maddy stizzita.  
“Faccio le foto alle cose che mi piacciono” rispose senza smettere di sorridere.  
Maddy arrossì e seguì i genitori.  
“Ehi come ti chiami?” chiese insistente il ragazzino.  
“Maddy” rispose continuando a noncurante e senza degnarlo di uno sguardo.  
“Io sono Colin” disse il ragazzo. “Che ci fa una babbana qui a Hogsmeade?”  
“Ragazzino, come ti permetti di rivolgerti a mia figlia così?” urlò Daphne.  
“Io – io – credevo –” balbettò Colin intimorito dall’imponente figura della donna.  
“Mamma, non importa. Andiamo. Ci si vede in giro Colin, stammi bene” disse Maddy sventolando la mano nella sua direzione.  
E Colin non fece a meno di rimanere imbambolato e muovere lentamente la mano.  
 _Qualcuno si è innamorato_ , pensò Maddy.


End file.
